Prior art provides various manhole frames and cover devices. These frames and cover devices attempt to obtain a manhole height which has a desired level in relation to the original or resurfaced paving of a street or highway, which is not labor-intensive to achieve, and which is relatively cost-effective. The present adjustable manhole cover apparatus provides a plastic bag filled with cement or heavy foam to fill the gap between a manhole cover and the street pavement surface and a lid over the filling. Alternative embodiments provide am accordion shaped form, one of which does not incorporate a manhole cover and the other which incorporates a manhole cover, to be filed to eliminate the gap between a manhole cover and the street pavement.